Say Hey
by peppyrainbow
Summary: Wound up like a clock.
1. Chapter 1

It was all over in a few hours. In a few hours, Stevens Point will no longer be their home. Gone, forever.

Liv didn't want to leave.

She had a history here, a legacy. Stevens Point was where she grew up, before she moved to Hollywood to film her Disney Channel show, Sing It Loud! Where her little cousin, Ruby Rooney, and Aunt Dena lived. Where they would move to in a few hours.

The rest of Ridgewood High was mourning for their departure, including Willow, Andie, Dump Truck, and even Artie, but more for Liv than for the others. He promised to stay in touch with Liv, thinking that sooner or later, the distance between them would have Liv finally develop feelings for him. As if she actually saw him as more than just a friend. Or an aquaintance.

But Maddie, on the other hand, was excited to start college with a basketball scholarship. Luckily, Willow had gotten one to the same college, and they expected to start playing in early August.

Joey seemed a little sad about leaving, but not as forlorn as Liv was. In fact, he got over it pretty quickly, high fiving everyone he saw in the halls, and giving autographs to everyone who wanted his. Despite the fact that Voltage ended, being on the show gave him some serious hallway cred. Which was pretty useless now that they weren't gonna be Ridgewood High students anymore, but that didn't stop him.

Parker didn't even care. He was only at Ridgewood for a couple of weeks anyways. Nevertheless, he spent his last day pranking everyone in his path and giving death stares to Alex.

Liv, however, was mourning more than her classmates were.

"We could Skype each other every day, every single day after school for like- an hour." Andie stated bouncing up and down. "We don't have to lose contact."

"We don't. But I'll still be gone." Liv felt like sobbing.

"It doesn't matter. We'll still see each other-"

"On a computer screen."

Liv tried her hardest to stay positive. She really did. But she won't see her friends ever again, except for Willow, but she couldn't see the others. A computer screen wouldn't make a damn bit of a difference. She still wouldnt be there to support her BFFs, her friends. Even her ex, who was now her friend. They broke up, because of Liv being way too busy. Yet, her heart still secretly yearned for Holden. It broke her heart that they would permanently never be able to be together.

Liv was so busy crying over their departure, all the things that went wrong, that when a fantastical idea to bring the band together one more time, she tried to push the idea out of her head.

It didn't work.

"Y-you know what?" Liv eventually gave in, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I h-h-have an i-idea."

Andie and Willow exchanged glances. Then slowly smiled.

"We're all thinking the same thing, right?" Andie slowly let out a grin. She eyed the mini guitar necklace that she was wearing today.

Willow smashed her hands together. "Oh yeah!"

"Time for The Dream to perform one more time!" They cheered, pulling Liv through the hallway. They found Holden, and arranged a quick concert during lunch.

And at 12 P.M, it happened.

Liv, as she sang their hit song, Say Hey, she looked around at everyone she was going to leave behind when 8 O'Clock rolled around. All the fun things they did together, all the tough times they pulled through together.

But as she looked at them all, trying her hardest not to cry, grinning like mad, she smiled proudly at her group of friends. She was so lucky to have them. To have this life, to have them in HER life.

Oh, what a time to be alive.


	2. UPDATE

This story wasn't supposed to have more than one chapter. It was supposed to be a short story. But after seeing your reviews, I am going to update this and turn it into a big story.

Will update story in a couple of hours, by today.

Enjoy.

-Samira :), 5/23/16


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey, sport." Mr. Rooney walked into to the backyard, only to see his daughter Maddie shooting some hoops. He checked the time on his dark-colored watch. 4:00 A.M, it read. He turned to Maddie. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Hold on." Maddie dribbled to the side of the hoop for a lay up, watching as the ball swooshed through the hoop and made it through. Her father silently clapped, and she did a playful bow.

"It's four o'clock in the morning, Maddog." He took the ball from her and set it aside. "We have to leave at seven. That's three hours away. Get some sleep while you still can." Mr. Rooney advised her.

"I can't sleep." Maddie frowned.

"How come?"

"I wanted to play basketball before we leave. You know, since this is the last time I'll ever get to play basketball at this hoop." Her voice crackled a little. That's when she noticed that she was crying. And awful hard. And why couldn't she? Her childhood was here. All here. And they were just going to throw it away for big-shot city, Hollywood.

"Oh, Maddie, come here." He opened his arms wide enough for Maddie to run into them like some movie off of Hollywood. But that thought just made her cry harder.

I'm moving, Maddie sobbed, I'm really leaving. I'm moving to Hollywood.

"All of things will change for you. For all of us." He said, smoothing out her hair. "But that doesn't mean your friendships, your family, will change. They will stay the same. As vibrant as ever."

Maddie sniffled. "Really?"

He smiled. "Yes, really. You'll be fine, Madison." He pointed to the door. "Now, please, go to bed. And don't wake your mother up."

Maddie nodded, giving her father one final hug, and tiptoed back into the house.

He sighed, looking down on the ground for which he will depart, and followed after her.

….

"Go, Jax!" Joey whispered, playing with his new Jax action figure that a toy company had manufactured. It felt cool to be part of such a big show: with his older sister Liv, who played the lead role SkyVolt, and his friend Josh Wilcox. Liv wasn't on board with the idea, but he didn't care. He was an actor now. Famous! He had done something cool with his life for once.

His whisper-shouting woke his younger brother up, though.

"Dude." Parker yawned, getting up from his bed. "It's four in the morning. You woke me up."

"Sorry." Joey put the figure away, and Parker jumped back on.

"Why are you playing with that dumb doll anyway?" Parker stared at the figure.

"It's an action figure." Joey argued.

"Doesn't care what it is, munch. You woke me up with your whisper-shouting. We have to leave in three hours, remember? And we have to go to an orientation for our new school. Put it away, and get some sleep." He turned to his side and fell asleep.

Joey sighed as soon as he went to sleep. They were supposed to go to a new school in LA. B.O.O.M.S Academy, they called it. And they were supposed to have a guide there too. They didn't know who.

After ten minutes of staring at the ceiling, he had the genius idea of spending the next three hours asleep, holding his Jax action figure tight.


End file.
